Kiddy Girl-and
Kiddy GiRL-AND (キディ・ガーランド Kidi Gārando?) is a 2009 sequel to the science fiction anime series Kiddy Grade, created by gímik and Satelight and directed by Keiji Gotoh. The manga adaptation Kiddy Girl-and Pure (キディ・ガーランド ぴゅあ Kidi Gārando Pyua?), illustrated by Yukari Higa, ran in Comp Ace and was released as two collected volumes. Plot Twenty-five years after Éclair and Lumière, (from the flagship Kiddy Grade series), rescued the galaxy from destruction's doorstep, the GTO (Galactic Trade Organization), created after the defeat of the GOTT (Galactic Organization of Trade and Tariffs), act on behalf of universal peace by combating criminal activity. Their special ES division mirrored after the GOTT's ES (Encounter of Shadow-work) force, now includes publicly acknowledged ES member candidates. The series follows three such trainees, Ascoeur, Q-feuille, and Di-air as they work their way to ES membership. Trivia * The reason there is no mention of the series on the Jyunpaku Sanctuary CD is that someone on the staff heard the song after release and liked it so much they decided to use it on the promo DVD. * The TV series was named "Kiddy Grade 2", and was quite similar to this series. ** The main characters are Q-Feuille and Ascoeur. ** Q-Feuille's appearance was not changed. ** Both Hiver and Sommer made an appearance in the Pilot DVD. ** Letuchaia and Pauki were seen in the Pilot DVD. ** Most of the ships (such as Mistral) can be seen in bot Kiddy Girl-AND and the Pilot DVD for Kiddy Grade 2. * However, it also differentiates from "Kiddy Grade 2" in many aspects. ** Ascoeur's appearance was changed. ** The original personalities of Q-Feuille (more like Éclair; outgoing and active) and Ascoeur (more like Lumiere, quiet, elegant) have been switched around. ** More villians have been introduced. ** Whereas the Pilot DVD of Kiddy Grade 2 shows past ES members, such as Viper, Virago, Maryann and Virago, they do not make an appearance in Kiddy Girl-AND. ** The main villain became Geacht'er in Kiddy Girl-ANd, rather than keeping the main villains to be Letuchaia and Pauki. * Yaranaika ("wanna do it?") is the infamous chat-up line from yaoi manga "Kuso Miso Technique". The arm-wresting dummy in episode two is based on protagonist Takakazu Abe. * Episode 3 uses a blatant parody of Card Captor Sakura mashed up with a hint of Lucky Star as a framing device. * Shiraishi's character's character walking in on two people in a compromising position was an homage to his character Taniguchi in Haruhi doing the same thing. Him singing to himself "Wa-wa-wa-wasuremono" (I for-for-for-forgot something) became an internet meme and was also expanded to become one of the ending themes for Lucky Star. * Around episode 12. On the graves of Troisienne & Trixie their last names are Lumiere and Eclair. * "Musko", the swarm of cravat-wearing robots who attacked Ascoeur and Q-feuille in episode 2, is a parody of Muska from Laputa and paraphrases some of his lines. Shortly after this scene Tweedlee is heard humming a few bars of "Kimi wo Nosete". * In episode 5, where Alv was saying "Juunana sai" and Dvergr was saying "Oi oi" which translate to "17 years old" and "yeah right" is reference to Kikuko Inoue who often says that phrase and the audience joking replying with that phrase. In addition, Alv is also played by Kikuko Inoue as well. * The seiyuu (voice actors) of the "Say You" café in episode 6 were all voiced by members of the main cast, included Minoru Shiraishi who was playing "himself" (uncredited) as he did in Lucky Star. * In episode 18, at 13:00, Letuchaia mentions the number 15 498. This number is the same as the number of loops in the Endless Eight arc of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Category:Kiddy Girl-and Category:Pages that need fixing